fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Oceanic Odyssey
Kirby: Oceanic Odyssey (星のカービィ:パイラッツ・トレジャー "Kirby: Pirate's Treasure" in Japan) is a platforming game developed by HAL Laboratories and AlpacaSoft for the Nintendo Switch and the latter's own console, the Alpaca GD. It follows the titular puffball, Kirby, who finds a piece of a treasure map and a large ship as he strolls through the beach, so he takes the place of captain in the abandoned ship and sets sail to find the other pieces of the map and, hopefully, the treasure it leads to. Plot It was a bright and sunny day in Popstar and Kirby was enjoying a lollipop while strolling through the beach, but he tripped on a rock and fell onto the sand, losing his candy, but finding a small scrap of paper, it looked like a torn treasure map leading Kirby to a nearby island, the pink puffball looked up and saw a beached pirate ship, curious as to what the treasure the map lead to could be, Kirby recruited some of his friends to board the ship and become the Popstar Sailors, after fixing the ship a bit, they set off to the island marked on the map. Unbeknownst to the crew, a band of skeletal pirates watched them, the Skull Bucaneers, lead by the evil Cap'n Davie Bones, who wanted to reach the treasure before the Popstar Sailors, so they set sail to the island as well. After traversing all of the eight islands, from Treetop Tumble to Empty Ends, and finally defeating the Skull Bucaneers, the Popstar Sailors got all of the pieces of the treasure map and upon it being pieced together, they gained access to the Sacred Sanctuary, home of the treasure they seeked for so long. As they reached the temple in the sky, they were greeted by an odd golden woman, Kirby followed her into the sanctuary and to the room containing the treasure, Kirby tried to explain that he and his crew wanted the treasure, but that made the woman, named Aurumia, very mad, so she attacked Kirby. Aurumia was defeated and became a towering monster made of gold, to try and defeat Kirby again, but she failed. As Aurumia was giving Kirby the treasure, Cap'n Davie showed up, crashing through the ceiling and into Aurumia, they fused and Davie became a towering golden beast, he grew wings and tried to fly away with the supposed treasure, but the Popstar Sailors chased after him in one final battle. Aurum Davie was defeated and they all fell back to the sactuary, where Aurumia, freed from Davie, allowed the Popstar Sailors to have the treasure, a large, delicious-looking chocolate cake, which they took down to Popstar to have a picnic, in celebration of their mission being succesful. Gameplay Oceanic Odyssey ''plays a lot like its predecessors, ''Triple Deluxe and Planet Robobot, along with, obviously, classic Kirby games, Kirby can jump, fly, swallow enemies and use their abilties in battle, all of the copy abilities are listed further below. The game's unique mechanic is that Kirby doesn't simply go from one island to the next, after every boss fight, Kirby returns to the S.S. Popstar and can speak to Meta Knight to go to the next island by adding the new piece to the map mural and setting sail, thus beginning a mini game section where the player takes control of the Popstar Sailors' ship, which can fire its cannons and jump over rocks, if the ship takes too much damage, it will return to the last island and the player may try again immediately. Recovery items return, naturally, and they are the same as in any other game, different foods and drinks, such as sodas, apples, juices, etc. And the Maximum Tomato is also present, but it rarely appears in the game, mainly in The Arena, where Kirby can also take one to go. The inventory system returns from Planet Robobot and Triple Deluxe, items in transparent stars will be kept until they are needed, but as neither console the game is available for has a two screen system, the inventory is at the top middle of the screen, similar to Super Mario World. Characters Popstar Sailors The main protagonists of the game, the Popstar Sailors are Kirby's pirate crew that sail the seven seas of Popstar to find the treasure of the Sacred Sanctuary. Skull Bucaneers The villains of the game, a group of undead pirates that sail aboard the Grand Skulleon and try to find the treasure before the Popstar Sailors. Others Characters not affiliated with either pirate crew in the game. Worlds The worlds in Kirby: Oceanic Odyssey ''are different islands that the Popstar Sailors pass by to get the pieces of the map leading them to their treasure. Below are all of the worlds Bosses TBA Sub-Games A variety of smaller games can be accessed from an unspecified gaming console in the S.S. Popstar's Captain's Quarters, below are alll of them. Kirby Quest 64 A type of Kirby-themed RPG with graphics resembling those from Kirby's Nintendo DS games, it contains a (rather small) open world to explore and many enemies and bosses to face off against. Below is the boss list. * '''King Dedede - '''Dedede is found in Coconut Castle and he attacks with his hammer and by trying to suck in one of Kirby's friends, Keeby, Kaby, Korby and Kaibi, but he can be defeated easily, * '''Kracko - '''The powerful living cloud, Kracko, is found in the Hazelnut Heights area, he attacks with thunder and by summoning Waddle Doos. * '''Whispy Woods - '''The usually peaceful tree being fights the five Kirbys at Fruity Forest, but he can only blow puffs of air and apples at them, so he is taken down with ease. * '''Dark Matter Knight - '''A mysterious knight seemingly made of darkness, he attacks with his powerful sword and with dark spells. Dark Matter is the first phase of the final boss, found in Dumpling Depths. * '''Zero - '''The powerful leader of the Dark Matter forces, Zero attacks with his bloody tears and by biting at the Kirbys by turning into a large mouth. He is, naturally, the final boss of Kirby Quest 64. Kirby Pinball Madness TBA Popstar Paranormal Patrol TBA Copy Abilities Returning New TBA Soundtrack ''More TBA * Big Baddy, Ahoy! ''(Boss Phase 1) * ''Full Steam Ahead! ''(Boss Phase 2) * ''Clobber That Kirby! ''(Dedede Boss) * ''The Grand Skulleon ''(Grand Skulleon Boss) * ''Guardian of the Temple (Aurumia Phase 1 & 2) * TREASURES (Final Battle) More TBA Trivia TBA Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Alpaca GD Games